


Somewhere in Otter place

by GPT_WR



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Gift Art, M/M, Otters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GPT_WR/pseuds/GPT_WR
Summary: Riren/Ereri + Otter!AU





	Somewhere in Otter place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BumbleFree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleFree/gifts), [SunBox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunBox/gifts), [humanities_angstiest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanities_angstiest/gifts), [SimplyTsundere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTsundere/gifts), [StarChaser93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarChaser93/gifts), [wasterella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasterella/gifts), [sugarplumsenpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarplumsenpai/gifts), [XanderB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderB/gifts), [teapotscandal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapotscandal/gifts), [Corporal_Levi_cleans_my_house](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corporal_Levi_cleans_my_house/gifts).



> This is a humble gift to some amaizing writers of my favorite ship!  
> School has taken some time so I haven't had the time to read all I would like (which is a LOT ^^u).  
> Long life to Ereri/Riren!!! and even longer and happiest to all of you writers, all of you are awesome ^w^
> 
> I didn't knew all tumblrs of some writers, so I'm posting this over here ;D

 

Somewhere in the middle of a wonderful paradise, rest a couple of otters. The older one, with black fur goes with the name of Levyter Ackerman, while his younger and lovely mate has the fluffiest fur you could imagine and his name is Eren Oyeager.

 

After a long day Eren is taking a nap in the strongs arms of his mate.

 

If you have the luck of find them, be sure of stay quiet. Take a peek and leave quickly, You wouldn't want to disturb such a lovely mates, right?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ps. Could you guess I love otters? (:ᘌꇤ⁐ꃳ 三


End file.
